Lenda do Dia dos Namorados
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Existe uma lenda, você se arriscaria a ter o seu amor para sempre ou se não desse certo, perder sua amizade eternamente? Fic de dia dos namorados[nejihina],presente de niver antecipado p giza, xXKiTSunEXx e hyuuga lalah... aniversariantes de junho...


Olá...

Hoje é dia dos namorados, e eu resolvi fazer uma fic para homenagear este dia, uma fic de um casal muito fofo, os primos nejihina... Espero que vocês gostem, essa fic alem de ser de dia dos namorados, ofereço a Uchiha Giza, a xX KiTSunE Xx e a Hyuuga Lalah que são as aniversariantes do mês e ainda pretendo por outra fic, dia 20 só que será sasunaru e vou dedicar bem provavelmente as três também.

Agora que já fiz a dedicatória vamos a fic, que vocês devem estar querendo ler.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse Sasuke nunca iria ter ido com o Orochimaru, e o Neji nunca teria sofrido. Porem infelizmente pertence ao Kishimoto-san, eu bem que queria que a Hamiko fosse a dona por que ela escrever melhor que o Kishimoto, mas como não é, fica para o louco(comprovado no manga) do Kishimoto mesmo.

* * *

**Lenda do Dia dos Namorados**

O garoto que estava na cama dormindo, agora acorda, vê que ainda é cedo, repara na data do calendário dia 12 de junho, este era o dia. Um dia pelo qual esperara fazia muito tempo, a data que o faria o homem mais feliz ou o mais triste entre todos os habitantes de Konoha.

Levantou-se, foi para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, relembrando durante este tudo o que havia planejado, tinha que sair tudo perfeito, afinal era sua única e ultima oportunidade de conquistá-la, afinal no dia seguinte seria o dia em que sua amada deveria aceitar se casar com o seu prometido, se não conseguisse mais ninguém para se casar.

Depois do banho, ele se vestiu adequadamente a ocasião, com uma camiseta, short e tênis pretos, realçando a cor pálida de sua pele, seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos na ponta, deixando uma mecha de cada lado solta. Usava como sempre a bandana de sua vila, demonstrando que era um ninja, um dos mais conhecidos e temidos ninjas de sua vila.

O jovem rapidamente tomou o seu café da manhã e foi se encontrar com os seus amigos que lhe ajudariam no plano. Ao caminho do local marcado pode perceber o ótimo trabalho que estava há decoração do festival de Dia dos Namorados, que seria naquela noite.

- Bom dia Hyuuga já estava na hora de chegar, não é? – pergunta um loiro cumprimentando-o.

- Você não reparou que está atrasado? – pergunta o moreno que acompanhava o loiro.

- Bom dia Naruto, bom dia Sasuke e sim reparei que estava atrasado, mas tinha que estar bem arrumado para o que vou fazer, não acham? – afirma e ao mesmo pergunta o jovem.

- Que seja. Mas desse jeito irá se atrasar ao encontro, afinal sua prima não deve demorar a chegar ao lugar combinado – responde frio o Uchiha.

- Eu sei que me atrasei, contudo chegarei lá a tempo, mas vocês preparam o local para o piquenique?

- O que você acha? – pergunta Naruto sem dar muita atenção.

- Claro que sim. Vocês ficarão assistindo?

- Eu tentarei assistir, mas acho que um certo Uchiha não deixará fazer isso – fala com carinha manhosa.

- Ainda bem que reconhece, agora vai logo Neji, antes que realmente chegue atrasado.

- To indo, até mais e obrigado.

O jovem agora chega ao local combinado e vê que sua prima ainda não havia chegado, ficando assim aliviado, se senta e relembra de como havia começado, ou melhor, como havia descoberto que estava gostando da sua prima.

Flash Back

_Era o dia de seu aniversario de 15 anos, a festa seria feita pelos seus amigos, mas ele não sabia, uma pessoa foi escolhida para distrair-lhe e fora ela a escolhida. Ele quando achou que todos haviam esquecido a data, foi parabenizado por ela, não agüentando ver o sofrimento do primo, ela tão graciosa, entregou um presente que nunca mais seria esquecido, um colar que tinha uma meia lua, que havia faltado um lado, mas não se importou com isso. Durante o dia passado com ela e a festa, ele abriu por completo seu coração para aquela que desde pequeno tinha que proteger. Mesmo não percebendo, aos poucos entendeu que havia gostado dela desde que a virá se apaixonou a primeira vista, pela garotinha que completava 3 anos, a partir daí a amando._

Fim Flash Back

Nesse instante a jovem a quem ele direcionava os pensamentos havia chegado ao local, com um belo vestido branco florido, realçando sua beleza com um chapéu sobre seus maravilhosos e longos cabelos azuis marinho.

- Ohayo¹ Neji-niisan, gomen pelo atraso! – diz graciosamente a jovem Hyuuga.

- Ohayo Hinata-sama, não tem importância nenhuma, eu lhe esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso, e já lhe falei para parar de usar o sufixo –niisan², onegai³.

- Hai(4), eu paro, mas só se você parar se usar o sufixo –sama, combinado?

- Tudo bem.

- Vejo que está tudo arrumado. Mas agora que eu reparei, você está muito bonito – elogia a garota um pouco corada.

- Domo(5), você também esta maravilhosa – também cora, e percebe a prima enrubescendo mais – Vamos comer?

- Claro.

Os dois passam uma manhã muito agradável, conversando sobre tudo, até que Neji resolve perguntar para Hinata, se a moça gostaria de ir com ele ao festival. Havia uma lenda neste festival, que se o primeiro beijo do casal fosse dado quando soltasse o primeiro dos fogos de artifício, o casal ficaria junto para sempre, mas esse beijo teria que ser desejado pelos dois lados, se não, haveria o fim da amizade de ambos para sempre. Era um grande desafio, o Hyuuga tinha medo, mas iria arriscar.

- Hinata, você tem companhia para o festival de hoje à noite?

- Não, eu consegui me livrar do meu noivo – fala com alivio e tristeza ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- Você não quer se casar, não é verdade?

- Sim, mas meu pai insiste – pronuncia muito triste.

- Então, você quer passar sua ultima noite de solteira comigo? – tenta alegra-la com um convite.

- Hai, aceito o seu convite – responde "_Neji, como eu queria passar essa noite e todo o resto dos meus dias com você, amanhã será como se fosse minha morte, porem poderei passar o meu ultimo dia de vida alegre com o meu amor, pena que não sou correspondida, se não... no que estou pensando, ele não gosta de mim e vou me divertir hoje._" pensa a menina.

- Eu lhe pego às 18 horas, tudo bem? – com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, estarei lhe esperando – se levantam, ajeitam as coisas – Matta ne(6).

- Ja ne(6) – se despede com um beijo que por pouco não foi na boca, já que ela havia virado o rosto sem querer "_ufa, ainda bem que quase a beijei, a lenda não funcionaria se não fosse o primeiro beijo_" a jovem então se retira do local.

- Viva, você conseguiu Neji, parabéns – diz o loiro alegre.

- Obrigado, agora é só esperar pela noite.

- Boa sorte – afirma agora o Uchiha.

- Arigato(5), pena que a lenda não funcione com vocês também, não é?

- Sim, mas pelo menos somos MUITO felizes juntos, não é teme(8)?

- Isso é verdade, mas só espero que pelo bem de vocês, que você seja correspondido, porque você lembra muito bem do mau agouro que tem na lenda.

- Sim.

- Teme, não roga praga para ele.

- Não estou rogando praga nenhuma dobe(9), só estou o lembrando, afinal é um desafio, se ele for correspondido terá o amor eternamente, mas se não for nunca mais poderá se aproximar dela.

- Teme, o que faz eles se afastarem? Porque mesmo que não role nada, qual o motivo de não ficarem juntos?

- Naruto, a lenda é clara, a amizade acaba, talvez uma maldição caia nele, porem ficarão separados até o fim de ambos, alguns dizem que até suas almas não poderão mais se encontrar – responde o jovem mais velho entre eles.

- Dobe, ele sabe.

- Mas é um risco que eu correrei, ou ficarei com ela ou não a verei mais!

- Boa sorte – afirma os dois.

- Nós não iremos te acompanhar no festival, nos veremos amanhã, ok? – pergunto o loiro.

- Sim, amanhã vocês saberão se ficarei com ela ou se irão ao casamento dela com outro.

- Espero que seja a primeira opção, porque na segunda delas, não realizaremos de jeito algum – responde Sasuke.

- Obrigado.

- Neji, não se esqueça que somos seus melhores amigos – afirma Naruto – estaremos do seu lado seja o que for.

- Valeu, era disso que estava precisando. Até mais.

- Até e estaremos torcendo por você, Hyuuga – afirma o moreno com rosto de confiança – e amanhã você estará já namorando com a Hinata.

- Sim – agora era o loiro que passava confiança com o seu sorriso – e terá a felicidade que tanto merece.

- Domo, matta ne – sai o garoto portador do byakugan.

- Será que ele vai conseguir ficar com ela, teme?

- Tenha confiança dobe, ele é nosso amigo e vai conseguir.

- Hai.

- Agora vamos para a casa, temos que ir ao festival, para nos certificar que ocorrerá tudo bem.

- Isso e claro nos certificar que o chato do prometido da Hinata não os atrapalhará.

- Que bom que já entendeu o espírito – fala já caminhando.

- Ahan, o Neji é nosso amigo e vamos ajudá-lo – segue o moreno a sua frente.

À tarde do Hyuuga passou voando, às 17 horas ele já estava completamente pronto, usava um quimono masculino azul muito bonito, que delineava suas belas estruturas corporais, estava perfeito para a festa, para o seu ultimo ou primeiro dia de felicidade.

Saiu rapidamente, pois ainda compraria um buquê de rosas, uma caixa de chocolates e claro um anel. Comprou apressado, pois já estava atrasado, porem às 18 horas em ponto estava no portão da mansão Hyuuga, onde ele havia morado anos atrás, mas agora com 18 anos já havia se mudado para um apartamento só seu. Apertou a campainha e logo foi recebido por uma visão do paraíso, a jovem adolescente estava com um quimono rosa, com uma feição perfeita, suas pernas amoleceram, era uma visão dos céus, como o havia se encantado com ela, agora tinha mais certeza do que iria fazer.

- Oi Neji, você está lindo com essa roupa – fala a menina timidamente.

- Oi, você que está divinamente bela, foi fácil convencer seu pai a lhe deixar ir comigo?

- Nem tanto – revira os olhos – queria que eu fosse com o meu noivo, mas eu recusei e eu também não vi o Kai em lugar algum.

- Sumiu? Será que fugiu do casamento?

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim – responde divertida a pergunta – Vamos?

- Claro, isso é para você – entrega o ramo de flores e a caixa de chocolates, deixando a menina corada.

- Obrigada, vou pedir para uma empregada guardar e já vamos – chama e rapidamente entra para a domestica deixar em seu quarto "_Adorei o presente dele, espero que consiga entregar o meu hoje_" – Pronto.

- Então vamos – estende o braço e a jovem põe o braço junto ao do rapaz.

A noite vai passando, lentamente, o festival, como já havia de se esperar estava magnífico, cheio de luzes e enfeites por todos os lados. Quando faltava dez minutos para as dez da noite, Neji fez questão que fosse para um lago ali próximo, um lugar perfeito para se ver os fogos, o local onde seria presenciado o futuro dos adolescentes da família Hyuuga.

- Aqui é um ótimo lugar Neji, vai dar para ver os fogos de uma visão privilegiada.

- Eu sei, para isso te trouxe aqui.

- Falta apenas dois minutos para começar – afirma a garota "_será que eu tento a lenda? Mas como? Ele não gosta de mim, se eu fizer isso poderei afasta-lo para sempre, o que faço_".

- "_Vou conseguir, ela ficará para sempre comigo, esse é meu desejo! Chegou á hora!_" – Vai começar os fogos – "Agora" – Hinata! – chamou, assim que a garota se virou ele aproximou os lábios deles, se ouve o som dos fogos começando, o beijo no começo não era correspondido, mas assim que a Hyuuga se tocou, retribui, colocaram suas almas naquele beijo, numa sincronia perfeita, a jovem pões a mão na nuca dele intensificando mais ainda aquele momento, que só teve seu fim pela inútil necessidade dos humanos respirar.

- Neji, nós... – começa ela.

- Hinata, te amo com todas as forças do meu coração, fiz isso, não sei se foi certo ou errado, mas preferi arriscar te ter, do que te ver com outro e— ia começa a falar, mas é cortado por outro beijo.

- Você fala de mais, aishiterumo(7).

- Hinata, você quer namorar comigo? – pega no bolso e estende um caixinha aberta com um anel dentro.

- Neji... meu amor... ainda preciso responder? – pergunta ela já estendendo a mão.

- Por que sempre que faço uma pergunta todos me respondem assim? – fala com cara de meio emburrado colocando o anel no dedo da sua amada.

- Eu também tenho um presente para você, Feliz Dia dos Namorados – pega um saquinho de dentro da faixa do quimono e entrega ao seu novo namorado – abra.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados – ele abre e se depara com dois pingentes, um de prata que tinha um sol pela metade e um outro de outro que tinha dois cordões, um de cada lado do coração, um deles escrito hinata e o outro neji – obrigado, mas acho q metade ou dois terços desse presente é seu, to certo ou não?

- Esta, o sol completa aquela lua, e a parte de coração escrita neji é minha, a sua é hinata.

- Exatamente - ele solta os corações, o que estava escrito Hinata põe em si mesmo e os outros dois na sua nova namorada – mas como ficará o casamento?

- Neji, meu pai foi claro eu devo me casar com o Kai...

- Mas e...

- Se eu não tiver na dia 13 de junho ninguém que eu goste para eu me casar, porem como agora tenho você, me casarei com você – responde e da um selinho no futuro marido.

- Mas não avisei a ninguém.

- Konoha inteira foi convidada, e sobre a roupa não a problema, você usa a do Kai.

- Entendido, me casarei com você, mas posso escolher os padrinhos?

- Sim, os meus já estão escolhidos, mas falta do noivo. E quem serão?

- Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke.

- Será um pouco estranho, mas tudo bem.

- E os seus?

- Sakura e Sai.

- O time 7 em peso ein?

- Sim. Agora vamos, porque temos que avisar meu pai.

- Claro, mas antes tenho que avisar os padrinhos.

- Ta.

- SASUKE, NARUTO PODEM SAIR DO ESCONDERIJO DE VOCÊS! – grita em direção a uma arvore e dois vultos bastante conhecido pulam na frente do casal, só que estavam com alguém amarrado com eles.

- Dobe, eu falei que ele ia descobrir agente.

- Que droga, achei que era um ótimo esconderijo.

- Nada escapa ao byakugan, aprendam isso – pronuncia divertidamente Neji, rindo do casal.

- E é o Kai que esta amarrado? – pergunta a garota.

- Sim, pensamos que ele iria atrapalhar vocês e resolvemos capturá-lo – responde Naruto.

- Obrigado amigos, agora tenho um convite a fazer para vocês.

- Aceitamos e estamos com a roupa já até preparada.

- Rápidos.

- Agora já podem ir falar com o pai da Hinata e leva ele – aponta para o Kai – e até amanhã, que vou aproveitar o festival com o Naruto agora.

- Domo.

- Até amanhã pessoal – fala Naruto, seguindo um moreno apressado.

O casamento foi maravilhoso, realmente a lenda era verdadeira, o casal permaneceu junto até o fim de seus dias, e a partir daquele ano, todo o dia dos namorados era um realização especial para eles, que sempre arrumavam o festival, agradecendo ao primeiro festival que haviam ido, pois este havia mudado sua vida.

Fim

FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS A TODOS.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

1 Ohayo – Bom Dia

2 Nissan – Sufixo de irmão mais velho.

3 Onegai – Por favor.

4 Hai – Sim.

5Domo Arigato – Obrigado.

6 Matta Ne/ Ja Ne – Até mais.

7 Aishiterumo – Também te amo.

8 Teme – bastardo, forma carinhosa do Naruto chamar o Sasuke.

9 Dobe – idiota, forma carinhosa do Sasuke chamar o Naruto.

* * *

E ai gostaram? Espero que tenha gostado, quem gostou deixe review, quem não gostou também, só não vale vir fãs de nejiten e sasusaku, porque esses eu chego a desprezar, já que sou viciada em nejihina e sasunaru. 

Então, FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS, e para quem tem namorado que dure igual o neji e a hinata, que se casem, por que eu mesmo to sem nenhum.

E para Gi dia 20, Kit dia 22 e a Lalah dia 30 feliz aniversario meninas.

Beijos

Mandy

12/06/2007


End file.
